


Deleted Scene from Coming to Terms: Meetings, Mergings

by achievemenhunter



Series: The Black Keep (Mad King Ryan - Medieval Freewood AU) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Smutsmutsmut, seriously there's about 300 words of setup and the rest is table sex, that's really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene from Coming to Terms: Meetings, Mergings

**Author's Note:**

> *muffled 'This Is the Song That Doesn't End' playing in the distance*
> 
> Man, I can't seem to leave this AU alone, can I?
> 
> Written by request of Tia.

Work Text:

Geoff glanced out the window at the sun to gauge the time. "That should be enough for today, we'll resume tomorrow," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face wearily. "Dinner will be served in an hour in the dining hall."

 

"I have a few internal matters that I'd like to go over with my advisors, if you don't mind me using your facilities a little longer." Ryan gestured around the table.

 

"Of course. You're our guest here, after all," Geoff replied tightly as he and Griffon stood, sweeping towards the exit with their retinue trailing behind them.

 

"You're a most gracious host," Ryan called out after him dryly, then turned his attention to his newly named Prince Regent. "Now, Gavin, I know I said we'd go over this when we were back home, but I thought it would be a good idea to get at least a basic outline of the setup for your coronation. Do you have any preference for when you want it to be held?"

 

"Spring," Gavin responded immediately.

 

A frown creased Ryan's brow. "Spring's a while off yet, Gavin. We're barely midway through autumn. Are you sure you want to wait so long?"

 

He nodded. "It's my favourite time of year. Everything's fresh and new, ready to start again."

 

Ryan smiled. "Symbolic. I like it. Are you comfortable with a public ceremony?"

 

"'Course I am. I was raised in this life, remember."

 

"Fair enough." Ryan regarded him for a moment, then turned to his gaze to his two advisors. "The rest is really just adjusting fine details and following tradition, wouldn't you say?"

 

"Quite so, my Lord."

 

"Still, there are a few things I'd like to discuss with Gavin, if you wouldn't mind making sure we're not disturbed."

 

"Of course, my Lord." Both men stood, bowed, and headed out the door, letting it shut with a muted thud behind them.

 

Ryan smirked at Gavin, eyes raking over the younger man's body. "There's something I've been meaning to address since the beginning of that meeting," he murmured, twisting his body in his seat and sliding one hand onto Gavin's lap, cupping the front of the younger man's pants.

 

With a monumental effort during the negotiations, Gavin had managed to subdue his urges, and saved himself many long, painfully uncomfortable hours. All that concentration and hard work was undone in a second. He bucked into the touch, turning awkwardly so that he could kiss Ryan. Ryan simply heaved Gavin out of his seat and onto his own lap, the now-vacated chair skittering away with a small clatter. Gavin was glad that the chairs didn't have armrests - their position now was far less physically awkward than it would have been otherwise.

 

Straddling the older man, Gavin's hands wandered where they would, trailing up Ryan's sides and tangling in his dark blond hair. He gasped as Ryan's mouth left his and instead started kissing along his neck. Firm fingers slid under the hem Gavin's shirt, tracing patterns onto the small of his back. One-handed, Gavin undid the buttons of Ryan's black coat, untucking the older man's soft white shirt and splaying his fingers over the solid expanse of abdominal muscle. Ryan growled low in his throat and shoved Gavin's shirt up over his head, tossing it onto the table. His hands roamed over Gavin's back, massaging with his fingertips before dipping lower and squeezing Gavin's ass. In response, Gavin rocked against him, mouths finding each other again.

 

"You are incredible," Ryan murmured against his lips, biting at them after. Gavin ground down on him again and Ryan grabbed at his hip, tugging sideways. Gavin got the hint and swivelled himself around so that he was sitting with his back against Ryan's chest. Ryan's arms looped over the top of his, and Gavin gripped at the edge of the seat as Ryan's hands meandered over his body, drifting upwards to tweak his nipples. Gavin's head tipped the side, lolling against Ryan's shoulder as bite marks and open-mouthed kisses were pressed to his neck and collarbone. Meanwhile, one hand travelled lower and lower, deftly unlacing Gavin's britches before dipping below the fabric, pushing it out of the way to be able to stroke Gavin better. The other arm circled possessively around Gavin's waist and the younger man moaned helplessly in the King's grip, able to feel Ryan's physical response pressing against his backside through the fabric of the older man's kilt.

 

Gavin whimpered as the hand stroking him disappeared, hips bucking up after it. Ryan held him close and placed his fingers at the corner of Gavin's mouth, inviting him to suck on them. Gavin's lips parted and his tongue swirled around the digits, licking and sucking in the approximation of a blowjob. His tongue flicked at the cleft between Ryan's middle and forefinger, and the older man pulled his hand away, shoving Gavin roughly against the table as he pulled impatiently at his own belt. Gavin steadied himself and grabbed his shirt, using it to soften the edge of the table against his hips as his pants sagged around his knees. He slumped across the table with a groan as Ryan slowly inserted a slicked finger into him, working it in and out a few times before easily adding a second and third.

 

"Eager for me this evening, aren't we?" Ryan chuckled, voice husky. It wasn't particularly surprising; Ryan's teasing during the meeting was sure to have done a number on the younger man.

 

It was all Gavin could do to nod jerkily and let out an affirmative moan, his fingernails scrabbling against the wood as Ryan's fingers were suddenly replaced with the head of his cock. The older man pushed in to the hilt in one smooth motion. After taking a moment to savour that tight, wet warmth, he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside Gavin, then thrust back in, planting his hands on the table either side of Gavin's back for stability.

 

The table was made of thick, heavy wood, and took more than the strength of one man to budge. Still, it juddered and shuddered with Ryan's motions, its wooden rasp creating a counterpoint to Ryan's quiet grunts and the steady stream of panting and moaning he was coaxing from Gavin. Gavin's hips were crushed against the edge of the table, and Ryan grabbed at his waist for better purchase before ramming into him again, enjoying the pleasured cry the action earned him.

 

Ryan bent over Gavin's back and added to the ongoing collection of love bites on the younger man's shoulders, placing a few high on the side of his neck. The new marks would definitely not go unnoticed at dinner, but Gavin was far past caring at that point. Ryan thrust shallowly into him, and Gavin could feel the new bruises forming under the passage of Ryan's burning mouth and from his own hips being forced against the hard edge of the table. He moaned again, pressing himself back into Ryan as much as he could. Ryan laved his tongue over the new bruises he'd made on Gavin's back, making Gavin shiver slightly as the cool air brushed against the wet patches of skin. He forgot the mild chill as Ryan started to roll heavily into him once more, the sound of flesh against flesh filling in the spaces between the blood roaring in his ears. The creaking protests of the table increased in volume and tempo as Ryan pounded into Gavin harder and faster, slamming into the younger man's sweet spot on every thrust and driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

 

Something occurred suddenly to Gavin - what on earth were they going to clean up with once they were done? But almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, his orgasm hit him, toes curling in his boots and back arching as he shot his load against the underside of the table. He clenched around Ryan's cock as he came, and the tightening sensation was enough for the older man to lose himself as well, filling Gavin to the brim. Gavin went limp against the table, and Ryan placed a kiss between his shoulders. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, kissing Gavin again before slowly pulling out.

 

He unbuttoned one of the pockets of his coat and took out a handkerchief, wiping both himself and Gavin down before tucking it away.

 

"What about the table?" Gavin protested, cheeks burning slightly as he pulled up and retied his breeches.

 

"What about it?" Ryan replied as he re-wrapped his kilt about his hips, tucking his shirt in and doing up the buttons on his coat. "Even if anyone looked under there, they'd have no way of proving who did it, or even what it is."

 

Gavin went to protest that it was more the principle, but stopped himself when he realised that was largely the reason that Ryan wanted it left there. He sighed as the older man buckled his belt and raked a hand through his hair. Ryan grinned.

 

"Let's go get ourselves ready for dinner, shall we?"


End file.
